L'ordre des choses
by sweetmeli
Summary: Katniss a 23 ans. Elle a survécu de peine et de misère dans le district 12, échappant heureusement à la menace des Hunger Games. Elle vit maintenant, relativement heureuse, avec sa petite soeur dans leur maison de la Veine. Jusqu'au jour où Peeta Mellark débarque chez elle pour bouleverser l'ordre des choses... Katniss/Peeta, bien sûr.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! et oui, une nouvelle histoire sur Katniss et Peeta ! Ce n'est pas celle dont je vous ai parlé dans ma note sur oui, je le veux… c'est une autre qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment ! Et j'ai tellement envie d'écrire sur nos chouchous depuis que j'ai vu la bande-annonce du deuxième film que je n'ai pas pu résister. Bien sûr, ma priorité restera Oui je le veux, mais je vais publier des chapitres de celle-ci, des chapitres plus courts, de temps à autre, entre ceux de mon autre fic. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce premier chapitre place un peu l'histoire, mais laisse beaucoup de mystère. Comme vous allez le découvrir, c'est un univers alternatif dans la mesure où Katniss et Peeta n'ont jamais participé aux jeux. Je n,en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Je sors de la forêt d'un pas vif, sentant l'ombre d'un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ça été une bonne journée : trois écureuils, deux lapins, quelques oiseaux et ma plus belle prise, un petit sanglier. Prim et moi aurons de la viande pour la semaine et je pourrai même aller en vendre à la Plaque. Il y a longtemps que la chasse n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse.

Gale aurait apprécié cette journée. Il aurait aimé m'accompagner plutôt que de descendre sous terre pour trouver du charbon. Mais il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu chasser avec moi. Même le dimanche. Il n'en a plus le temps. Plus l'envie sûrement aussi.

J'arrive rapidement devant notre maison, petite, sale, mais un peu moins délabrée que du temps de mon adolescence, et je monte les marches du perron à toute vitesse en appelant ma sœur.

-Petit canard ! Viens voir ce que je nous ramène !

J'ouvre la porte à la volée. Je me fige, surprise par ce que je trouve à l'intérieur. Ma sœur, ma petite sœur, tient la main d'un homme. Assis face à face, ils sont penchés l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils échangeaient un secret. Ou des mots doux. Ce qui est sûrement le cas.

Prim lève le regard vers moi, son visage s'embrase. Oh oh ! Prise sur le fait on dirait ! Je pince les lèvres pour me retenir de rire ou de lancer un commentaire qui la mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise, lorsque mon regard s'arrête pour la première fois sur l'homme qui me tourne le dos.

Cette chevelure blonde… ces épaules bien bâties…

Non. Impossible. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

-Katniss ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

Je ne réponds pas, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Peeta Mellark se retourne enfin vers moi et il me sert son sourire d'un blanc éclatant.

-Bonjour Katniss.

-B'jour.

Je me détourne, désintéressée, pour me débarrasser de mes prises et commencer à préparer le dîner dans ce qui nous sert de cuisine. Ma sœur se lève aussitôt pour m'aider.

-Je suis désolée Kat, si j'avais su que tu reviendrais plus tôt aujourd'hui…. Je… il va falloir que tu partes. Pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité…

-Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier. Et peut-être aussi de jeter un regard meurtrier à Peeta qui le soutient sans broncher. Ses yeux bleus sondent les miens d'une façon si intense que je suis la première à abandonner la lutte.

-Oui. Pour une consultation. Peeta est venu pour une consultation.

-Hum, hum. J'en suis certaine.

Ma petite Prim est restée si naïve malgré les années et les drames que nous avons vécus. Il est plutôt évident que Peeta n'est pas là pour une consultation. S'il était malade, il consulterait le docteur. C'est ce que les gens de la ville font. Il n'y a que ceux de la Veine qui consulte ma sœur. Et je ne dis pas ça pour la dénigrer : Primrose a un don. Elle est encore plus douée que ma mère l'était lorsqu'il s'agit de soigner les gens. Tout le monde le sait : elle travaille même deux jours par semaine comme assistante du docteur Lamarie. Même les gens de la ville admettent qu'elle a un talent que même ce bon vieux docteur n'a pas. Malgré ça, il est hors de question pour eux de venir dans les bas quartiers de la Veine. Les seuls clients de Prim sont nos voisins directs et quelques Pacificateurs, lorsqu'ils sont malades parce qu'ils ont enfreint la loi et qu'ils ne souhaitent pas que ça s'ébruite.

Alors si Peeta est là, dans notre maison, il n'y a que deux raisons possible : soit il le fait parce qu'il sait que ça me contrarie, soit il s'intéresse à Prim. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que si longtemps après les événements, Peeta chercherait à se venger, mais je préfère cette explication à l'autre.

-Primrose est la meilleure, dit Peeta avec son sourire, destiné cette fois à ma sœur. Bien mieux que le vieux Doc. Je ne fais confiance qu'à elle pour soigner mes bobos !

-Merci Peeta, répond ma sœur, le visage rose de plaisir. C'est gentil, mais le docteur est très compétent aussi…

-Attends ! Attends ! Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que Prim te soigne ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a jamais dit ?

Prim fronce les sourcils, étonnée. C'est vrai qu'elle ignore totalement ce qui s'est passé entre Peeta et moi. Elle ignore qu'il est le seul garçon qui a presque réussi à me faire changer d'avis sur les relations amoureuses.

Presque.

-Je ne te parle jamais de mes patients, Kat, dit ma sœur d'une voix douce, compatissante.

-Et en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?

La voix de Peeta est plus dure, presque colérique.

-Ça ne me concerne pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez faire vos petites affaires, je n'écouterai pas.

Je me remets à la tâche, dépeçant la carcasse du lapin avec un peu trop d'énergie.

-Katniss…

-Ça va Primrose. Laisse tomber : ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle soit présente.

Les chaises raclent le sol lorsqu'ils reprennent leurs places initiales. Malgré moi, je tends l'oreille.

-Alors… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu me disais déjà ?

Mon petit canard est vraiment mal à l'aise. Ça attise encore plus ma curiosité : est-ce seulement parce que je suis présente ? Ou parce que comme je le soupçonnais, Peeta n'est pas du tout là pour une consultation.

S'embrassaient-ils avant mon arrivée ? Ont-ils fait plus que simplement se tenir la main? Ces questions me semblent primordiales et je vais devoir éclaircir la situation avec ma sœur dès le départ de l'ennemi.

-Je voulais savoir s'il existe une herbe, une potion, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire désenfler mon membre.

Je sursaute et échappe mon canif sur le sol qui rebondit sur le carrelage. Le visage rouge, je me penche aussitôt pour le ramasser, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Peeta.

-J'en sais trop rien, dit Prim d'une voix professionnelle. Hum… pourquoi est-il enfler ?

C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment avoir cette conversation ?

-Je crois qu'il a un peu trop servi dans les derniers jours. Tu vois, ma petite amie aime vraiment faire l'amour. Elle veut le faire partout, tout le temps. Et moi je suis toujours prêt, mais… _lui_ n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme alors…

Ok. C'est trop pour moi. J'abandonne mon lapin sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour sortir de la maison sans demander mon reste. Au moment où je ferme la porte, j'entends l'éclat de rire de Peeta, puis la voix de Prim :

-Oh ! Peeta Mellark ! C'était une blague ?

Je m'en vais dans l'arrière-cour pour m'assurer que nos chèvres, Comtesse et la veille Lady, ont tout ce dont elles ont besoin. Je nourris les volailles, puis je m'occupe du potager. C'est Prim qui a eu l'idée d'en faire un derrière notre maison, dans un moment plus difficile où des Pacificateurs étrangers surveillaient plus étroitement l'entrée de la forêt. Elle avait dit que comme ça, notre survie ne dépendrait pas entièrement du bon vouloir des Pacificateurs.

Alors nous avons planté des légumes, des herbes comestibles et même quelques plans de fraises. Ensuite, nous avons acheté des poules. Pas pour les tuer et les manger, ma petite Prim ne l'aurait pas supporté. Nous les élevons pour les œufs qu'elles donnent. Avec ça, plus le fromage de nos chèvres et ce que je ramène de mes parties de chasse, nous vivons plutôt confortablement pour une famille de la Veine.

Bien sûr, si Prim épouse Peeta, elle aura alors tout ce qu'elle désire. Son avenir sera assuré. Je devrais m'en réjouir pour elle, mais cela voudrait dire que je me retrouverais seule. Je sais que ça va arriver, je l'ai su dès le jour où maman nous a annoncé qu'elle était malade, mais je ne suis pas prête à ce que ce soit maintenant. Prim n'a que 19 ans bon sang ! Elle est bien trop jeune pour cela : elle est encore mon petit canard !

-Merci Primrose. Tu as des doigts de fée !

Ah ! L'ennemi s'en va ! Enfin ! Je ramasse le panier que j'ai rempli de fèves et de carottes et je retourne vers la maison.

-Mes doigts de fée n'arriveront peut-être pas à te guérir si tu ne fais pas plus attention la prochaine fois !

-Bien sûr que si : tu y arrives toujours.

Peeta se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. J'en laisse presque tomber mon panier sur le sol, mais je réussis à garder contenance. Je passe à côté de Peeta, en l'ignorant de mon mieux, mais j'ai sûrement mal évalué la distance entre nous parce que je sens son bras frôler le mien. Un courant électrique parcourt mon corps. Je serre les dents de frustration, mais je continue mon chemin. Plus vite je serai entré dans la maison, mieux ce sera.

-Aurevoir petite Rose. Katniss.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et j'entre à l'intérieur. Prim dit aurevoir à Peeta et me suit. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me pose des tonnes de questions ou encore qu'elle me remonte les bretelles pour mon manque de politesse : elle n'en fait rien. Elle reste anormalement silencieuse. Je pose mon panier de légumes sur le comptoir et je retourne voir mon lapin à moitié dépecé qui n'est pas très beau à voir. Je reprends mon canif et peste contre mes mains qui tremblent.

Reprends-toi Katniss. Reprends-toi.

-Alors… que voulait Mellark ?

-Il est mon patient Katniss. C'est confidentiel.

Je pousse un grognement. J'ai envie de savoir. Pourtant, je ne suis pas de nature curieuse, mais cette fois, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Tu sors avec lui ? demandé-je avant d'avoir fait tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche.

-Non et toi ?

Je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise, puis je me tourne pour faire face à Prim qui m'observe, assise à la table de la cuisine.

-Non ! Tu… tu sais ce que je pense… des relations avec les hommes…

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Tu aurais pu changer d'avis. Nos corps ont des besoins qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Nos cœurs aussi.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas d'accord et elle le sait. Nous en avons discuté suffisamment souvent. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et détaille plus attentivement ma sœur. Elle est belle, elle l'a toujours été. Comme ma mère, elle a une beauté qui détonne un peu dans la Veine. Mais maintenant, elle est une femme et contrairement à moi, elle n'est pas faite toute en longueur. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer ça avant ? Avec sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa naïveté… bientôt tous les hommes vont essayer de la conquérir. Peeta n'est que le premier.

-Lui veut sortir avec toi.

Prim a un petit rire. Je fronce les sourcils : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Il est venu pour des raisons professionnelles Kat. C'est tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire petit canard. Il t'a embrassé avant de partir et il t'a donné un surnom ridicule. Il veut sortir avec toi.

Prim pousse un soupir. Elle sait que je suis têtue. Mais cette fois, j'ai raison. Je sais de quoi je parle : je connais la technique de séduction de Peeta Mellark. Technique plutôt efficace il faut le dire. Prim n'a aucune chance de résister, pas si elle éprouve la plus petite attirance pour lui.

-D'accord. Admettons qu'il souhaite vraiment sortir avec moi. Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te met autant en colère ? Peeta est un bon parti. Et il est beau garçon, drôle, aimable. En fait, c'est difficile de trouver un homme plus gentil que lui dans le district 12. Ce serait une bonne chose si je l'épousais, non ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour te marier !

-Maman a épousé papa, elle avait 18 ans !

-Mais… je… je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

-Oh ! Voyons Katniss ! Tu crois que je t'abandonnerais ? Jamais. Je demanderais à Peeta de venir vivre ici ou mieux encore, nous déménagerions toutes les deux chez lui !

Non. S'il-vous-plaît, non. Tout mais pas ça. Vivre avec eux, voir leur bonheur et côtoyer Peeta tous les jours… c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Mais je n'ai plus aucun argument logique à opposer à Prim.

Elle se lève et vient se placer face à moi. Elle pose une main douce sur mon bras.

-Et maintenant, si tu me disais la vérité ? Pourquoi la présence de Peeta t'a mise autant en colère ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Il… il est venu me parler, le dernier jour de classe.

Je ferme les yeux, replongeant 5 ans en arrière. Je le revois passer dans le corridor, juste à côté de moi, en compagnie de ses amis. Il me dépasse, puis il s'arrête soudainement et fait demi-tour. Et il était venu me parler. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu un geste, une parole envers moi depuis ce jour sous la pluie où il m'a lancé des pains. Depuis ce jour où il m'a sauvé de la famine, mais surtout du désespoir.

-Il m'a avoué qu'il était attiré par moi depuis des années, je l'ai repoussé. On ne s'est plus jamais reparlé depuis. Fin de l'histoire.

Je comprends à l'air de Prim qu'elle ne me croit pas. Ma petite sœur a toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition et moi, je ne suis pas douée pour le mensonge. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me posera pas plus de question.

-C'est une triste histoire.

Elle serre un peu mon bras, en signe de réconfort, puis elle relâche sa prise. Elle sort les légumes du panier et les lave un à un en sifflotant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout allait bien. Je l'imite, mais j'ai un nœud à l'estomac et mon cœur bat lentement, douloureusement.

Peeta et moi. Moi et Peeta. Oui, c'est une triste histoire, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Et je me suis promis de l'oublier, de ne plus jamais penser à lui.

J'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse.

**Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver assez rapidement… comme je ne peux pas rien écrire d'autre. J'attends que mon beau-frère informaticien ait le temps de s'attarder à mon ordinateur pour me dire si oui ou non j'ai perdu mes deux chapitres de Oui je le veux. Lorsque je le saurai, je pourrai m'y remettre ! : ) En attendant, je vais travailler sur cette fic ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **

**Sweetmeli **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis de retour avec le chapitre deux qui est totalement centré sur un petit moment entre nos deux amoureux ! Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre court… j'aimerais bien faire plus long, mais je mettrais des mois à publier les chapitres ! lol donc j'y vais avec des chapitres réguliers mais plus courts.**

**Je veux aussi vous avertir que même si Peeta et Katniss ont échappé aux Hunger Games, cette histoire se passe dans le même contexte que le livre original et donc, tout ne sera forcément pas rose. Voilà, vous êtes avertis. **

**On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Si j'ai craint de revoir rapidement Peeta; d'assister, impuissante, à la cour qu'il ferait à ma petite sœur, je me suis trompée. La vie a repris son cours : Peeta n'est pas revenu à la maison voir Prim et mon petit canard ne m'a plus parlé de lui depuis ce jour dans la cuisine.

Je me suis inquiété pendant quelques jours, puis j'avais fini par admettre que je m'étais trompée : il n'avait pas l'intention de courtiser ma sœur finalement. Peut-être était-il vraiment blessé après tout.

On dit que c'est toujours lorsqu'on baisse notre garde qu'on se fait attaquer… c'est la vérité. Je n'ai plus pensé à Peeta Mellark depuis plusieurs jours, non pas qu'avant je pensais à lui, et c'est là qu'il réapparaît. Je me fige en le voyant sortir d'une maison de la Veine. C'est la famille de Tom, un mineur qui travaille avec Gale, qui vit là. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'a aucune raison de visiter Tom… il n'y a aucune fille avec qui flirter : les deux sœurs de Tom sont toutes deux mariées.

Je voudrais lui demander, exiger des explications, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Alors lorsqu'il se retourne pour rejoindre la route, j'accélère le pas. Je fixe le sol, espérant qu'il ne m'a pas vu, qu'il n'essayera pas de me parler. Je resserre la main sur ma seule prise de la journée, un chien de prairie. J'ignore pourquoi, mais la chasse n'est pas très bonne ces derniers jours. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à viser juste. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant.

Je marche d'un bon pas vers la Plaque, consciente que Peeta est juste derrière moi. Heureusement, il semble décidé à m'ignorer lui aussi. Il commence à siffler et je ne peux m'en empêcher : je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short, Peeta avance d'un pas nonchalant. Ses cheveux blonds brillent sous les rayons du soleil et son visage s'éclaire lorsque nos regards se croisent. Il me fait un sourire, puis un clin d'œil. Je ramène mon attention devant moi, le visage rouge. Quel idiot ! Il est séduisant, encore plus maintenant qu'i ans, et il le sait.

J'accélère la cadence, espérant le semer. De toute façon, nos chemins vont se séparer bientôt. Il va tourner pour aller en ville alors que je vais continuer pour me rendre à la Plaque. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, mais Peeta marche toujours derrière moi, même après avoir dépassé la route qui mène chez lui.

Ses sifflements jouent sur mes nerfs. Je serre les dents, tente de résister à ma colère… mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'arrête brusquement et je me tourne pour lui faire face. Il s'arrête à son tour, surpris.

-Est-ce que tu me suis ?

-Non. Et toi, tu me suis ?

-Techniquement, je suis devant toi alors c'est impossible que je te suive.

Peeta a un petit rire. Je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir, qui ne l'impressionne guère puisqu'il continue à sourire.

-Parfait. Alors je ne te suis pas et tu ne me suis pas. Je vais donc continuer à marcher… dans la même direction que toi !

Je souffle fortement par le nez, exaspérée, mais je me remets en route. Cette fois, Peeta accélère le pas pour se retrouver à mes côtés, mais à une distance respectable de moi. Je sens son regard me détailler, mon cœur cogne contre mes côtes, mais j'essaie de les ignorer tous les deux.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que ma présence t'irrite à ce point ? me demande soudain Peeta dans un soupir.

Prise de court, je tourne la tête vers lui et me retrouve prisonnière du bleu de ses yeux. Toute trace de joie a quitté son visage. Il me semble tout à coup… triste. Résigné.

-Je… je…

-Il me semble que je n'ai rien fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point.

-Ne… non. Non, ce n'est pas ça ! protesté-je, sentant mon ventre se tordre sous un accès de culpabilité.

Il a raison : pourquoi est-ce que je me montre aussi désagréable avec lui ? Il n'a rien fait. Rien sauf tomber amoureux de moi, des années plus tôt. Et je ne peux plus lui en vouloir pour ça : c'est du passé maintenant.

-C'est une mauvaise journée, c'est tout.

-Et l'autre jour, chez toi : ça en était une aussi ?

Je pince les lèvres pour retenir une remarque cinglante, je prends une grande inspiration et dit finalement :

-Je détesterai quiconque essaiera de me voler ma petite sœur. Même si c'est le garçon le plus gentil de tout le district.

Le visage de Peeta s'illumine; il me fait un sourire rayonnant.

-Le gars le plus gentil du district… c'est moi ça ?

-Selon Prim, oui. Mais je te jure que gentil ou non, si tu essaies encore de flirter avec elle…

Peeta éclate de rire. Furieuse, je réussis enfin à me soustraire à son regard. Je serre ma main sur ma prise, me retenant difficilement de lui donner un coup au visage.

-Ne te fâche pas ! Je ne me moque pas de toi !

Son air malicieux me dit autre chose lui, alors je ne réponds pas. Mieux vaut se taire que de lui lancer des propos pas très agréables à entendre.

-Je ris parce que tu n'y es pas du tout ! Tu es même très, très loin de la vérité.

Je ralentis le pas pour évaluer sa sincérité, une main sur ma hanche.

-Alors tu ne veux pas sortir avec Prim ?

Il place une main sur son cœur et prend un air grave pour dire :

-Je te jure sur ma famille que je ne m'intéresse pas à Primrose de cette façon. Je suis amoureux d'une autre fille.

Ouch. La douleur dans ma poitrine est aussi forte qu'inattendue. Je grimace, mais essaie de reprendre un visage neutre pour Peeta.

-D'accord. Je te crois, soufflé-je.

Il a l'air si sincère… ce serait difficile de mettre ses paroles en doute.

-Mais vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es venu à la maison l'autre jour ? Et surtout, ne dis pas que c'est parce que ton… heu... membre est enflé !

Mon visage doit être d'un rouge criard et cela semble bien amuser Peeta qui rit de nouveau. Puis il approche sa main de mon visage et replace une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappé de ma natte. Je fronce les sourcils avec un mouvement de recul. Il retire précipitamment sa main, sans perdre son sourire.

Il tend alors un bras devant lui et remonte de son autre main la manche de son chandail. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il portait des manches longues alors que c'est une journée chaude et ensoleillée. Sous sa manche, son bras est enveloppé par un pansement propre et net, fait par les mains de ma sœur, j'en suis certaine.

-Je me suis brûlé, sur le four à pain. Ça arrive souvent et habituellement, je me contente de mettre de l'eau froide dessus pour que la douleur passe. Mais cette fois, elle ne passait pas. Même après deux jours, la douleur était insupportable alors je suis allé voir Primrose. Elle a dit que je m'étais brûlé au deuxième degré et que j'allais avoir besoin de soins particuliers.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

-Ce pansement n'a pas été fait il y a deux semaines, dis-je, soupçonneuse.

-Non. Primrose l'a changé hier. Elle m'a demandé de passer lorsque tu étais absente. Je suis venu très tôt le matin, après ton départ pour la chasse. Elle a dit que ma présence… t'indisposait.

Il remet les mains dans ses poches et me fait un sourire triste.

-Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire : je le sais déjà.

Il a l'air si désemparé à cet instant que j'aimerais pouvoir lui mentir, m'écrier que c'est totalement faux, que sa présence ne m'indispose aucunement. Comme je n'y arrive pas, je préfère garder le silence. Mais ça n'a plus, ce n'est pas facile. Notre discussion m'empêchait de me concentrer sur la tension qu'il y a entre nous : sur mes mains qui tremblent, sur mon cœur qui bat frénétiquement, sur l'effort que je dois déployer pour me tenir à distance de lui.

-Alors… où vas-tu avec cette chose ? demande Peeta en pointant ma prise, dans un effort visible pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

Peut-être ressent-il le même malaise que moi face au silence.

-C'est un chien de prairie. Je vais le vendre à Sae.

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris, puis prend une moue dégoûtée.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle va… manger ce… ce truc chien ?

Je glousse. Oui, moi, je glousse comme une idiote. Comme une adolescente qui discute avec le gars pour qui elle craque. C'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas Peeta, pour ça que je l'évite depuis cinq ans : il me fait perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Il me pousse à agir comme une fille que je ne suis pas, que je n'aie jamais été.

Je me souviens parfaitement des moments que nous avons passés ensemble, de ces après-midis passés à flâner au soleil. De toutes ces heures à ne rien faire d'autre que discuter et rire. Rire plus que je n'avais ri depuis la mort de mon père. J'en oubliais même la chasse. J'oubliais ma petite sœur et les devoirs qui étaient les miens. Plus rien n'existait que Peeta. Moi qui aie mis des mois avant d'accorder ma confiance à Gale, moi qui aie pris des années pour réaliser que Madge est une véritable amie, j'ai laissé Peeta entrer dans ma vie sans grande résistance. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je devais m'éloigner de lui… pour mon propre bien.

-Alors ? Tu vas vraiment manger ce chien dégoûtant ? répète Peeta, me tirant de mes pensées.

-C'est délicieux dans une soupe ou un ragoût de Sae.

-Tu veux dire que…

J'hoche la tête, souriant devant l'air horrifié de Peeta.

-Ok. J'aime bien Sae Boui-Boui, mais je jure de ne plus jamais manger rien de ce qu'elle a cuisiné !

Je pouffe de rire, encore. Peeta me fixe d'un regard intense, trop intense pour le sujet léger de la conversation. Je joue avec mes mains, puis replace mon chandail, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-Ça m'a manqué.

-Quoi donc ? La soupe de Sae ?

Peeta lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Pauvre tentative d'alléger l'ambiance, j'en suis consciente, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet. Même si ça m'a manqué aussi. Même si IL m'a manqué et qu'il me manque toujours. J'aimerais pouvoir lui proposer de devenir amis. Je voudrais avoir la force de lui laisser une place dans ma vie, sans chercher à en vouloir d'avantage. Mais je ne me fais pas confiance : les signes sont indéniables. Malgré les années d'indifférence feintes, malgré la fin brutale de notre relation, je suis toujours attirée par Peeta Mellark. Mon corps ne peut mentir contrairement à mon esprit.

-Non, celle de ma mère est bien meilleure, répond Peeta.

Je souffle de soulagement : Peeta a compris que je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de ça. Il a compris, mais… j'ai l'impression au regard qu'il me lance que ce n'est que partie remise. Heureusement pour moi, il ne pourra pas m'interroger d'avantage puisque nous arrivons devant le hangar de la Plaque. Peeta ouvre la porte et il me laisse passer devant lui. Je le remercie d'un petit sourire, puis nous nous séparons : je me dirige vers le stand de Sae alors qu'il s'arrête à la table de Leny, une femme qui vend de l'alcool de toutes sortes : vin, champagne, whisky et même alcool pure.

-Ah non ! me lance Sae en me voyant approcher. Ne me dis pas que tu me ramènes encore un de ces chiens de prairie… que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ?

Malgré son ton plutôt brusque, la veille femme me sourit. Je lui tends ma prise, sachant déjà qu'elle va l'accepter.

-Je suis désolée, la chasse n'a pas été fructueuse aujourd'hui.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule pour observer Peeta, en pleine discussion avec Leny. L'enjeu semble être quelques bouteilles de vin.

-Hum, hum. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air très concentrée, jeune fille.

Je ramène mon attention vers Sae, ignorant sa remarque. Je lui fais un prix pour le chien, qu'elle accepte, puis je lui achète un bol de soupe que je déguste lentement. Je discute avec elle, un peu distraite, suivant Peeta des yeux alors qu'il se déplace entre les tables. Il semble… dans son élément. Comme s'il est venu ici souvent alors que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas. Je l'aurais forcément vu à un moment ou à un autre s'il traînait ici.

-Dis-moi Sae…

-Oui petite ?

-Peeta Mellark : depuis quand fait-il des affaires ici ?

-Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… ça doit faire quelques mois. Quand il a pris la direction de la boulangerie avec son frère, ils ont eu l'idée de vendre le pain et les pâtisseries un peu moins fraîches à la Plaque. Alors ils viennent une fois par semaine, le samedi matin, et ça marche plutôt bien. Maintenant, le petit traîne ici plus souvent. Il joue même aux cartes avec les gardes et les vieux qui sont bien heureux d'avoir du sang neuf !

Et bien, je suis vraiment surprise d'apprendre ça. C'est un choc pour moi de savoir que Peeta et moi partageons cet endroit. Comme ça été un choc de réaliser qu'il connaissait ma sœur. Je croyais l'avoir fait sortir définitivement de ma vie, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il y est toujours resté. En retrait… attendant le moment où je changerais d'avis sur notre relation.

Non. C'est idiot. Je ne peux pas penser ainsi. Après toutes ces années, il est clair que Peeta ne pense plus à moi. Et puis, il me l'a dit : il est amoureux d'une autre. C'est mieux ainsi de toute façon.

-C'est un beau jeune homme, non ? Tout à fait charmant.

Je sursaute, surprise en flagrant délit, et lorsque je me tourne vers Sae, elle me regarde avec une expression malicieuse.

-Je… je dois y aller. Merci pour la soupe Sae.

Je sors à toute vitesse du hangar, sans faire mon habituel tour des lieux. Mais avant de franchir la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule. J'observe Peeta et son sourire éclatant, sa silhouette trapue, ses épaules musclés. Et je me demande si c'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de l'observer… ou s'il est revenu dans ma vie pour de bon. Je sors dans l'air extérieur; la porte claque derrière mon dos. Je m'appuie contre le mur du hangar, noir de suie, et je ferme les yeux.

Le plus effrayant, c'est que j'ignore laquelle de ces possibilités me fait le plus peur : perdre Peeta encore une fois… ou baisser ma garde face à lui ?

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette conversation entre eux ? Des sentiments de Katniss ? **

**Et je suis en pleine réflexion concernant l'histoire passée entre peeta et katnis… je me demande si je vais inclure des chapitres flash-back à travers de la fic ou si j'écris un os à part qui relaterait tout ce qui s'est passé. L'inconvénient des chapitres flash-backs, c'est que pendant ces chapitres, l'histoire n'avancera pas d'un pouce ! Donc j'attends vos opinions… je peux aussi ne pas faire de chapitres ni de os, juste glisser quelques allusions comme je l'ai fait dans ce chapitre et le précédent. Rien n'est décidé alors j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis ! ;) **

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Sweetmeli **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis, disons que mes dernières semaines ont été consacrés à une autre fic, d'un autre fandom. Mais le dit chapitre et le suivant étant maintenant écrit, je reviens me plonger dans le monde d'Hunger games ! Je dois avouer que Peeta et Katniss m'ont manqué ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vos idées. J'ai longuement réfléchi concernant les flash backs et une gentille lectrice m'a ralliée à sa position : les fb font partie intégrante de l'histoire et les séparer pour en faire un os, n'aurais pas vraiment de sens. Mais comme je crois toujours qu'un chapitre uniquement porté sur un flash-back serait ennuyant, je vais glisser un moment passé entre Katniss et Peeta à la fin ou au début de chaque chapitre. Je pense même à modifier le chapitre 1 et 2 pour y glisser un flash-back. Si je le vais, je vous en aviserai dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Et quelques lectrices m'ont aussi posés quelques questions qui pourraient éclairer d'autres personne alors je vais y répondre ici. **

**Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne Gale, c'est tout à fait voulu qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans l'histoire. Il sera présent à quelques moments, mais autant le dire tout de suite, il ne sera pas un personnage très important. Pour moi, l'amitié entre Gale et Katniss aurait fini par se briser à un moment ou à un autre, même sans les Hunger games.**

**Pour Katniss, une lectrice m'a fait remarquer qu'elle est beaucoup plus consciente de ses sentiments pour Peeta que dans les livres et c'est vrai. Mais là encore, pour moi, c'est logique. Elle a 23 ans et surtout, elle a déjà vécu une histoire avec Peeta. Donc le moment où elle niait ses sentiments et son attirance en bloc, est déjà passé. Je ne veux pas en dire plus, mais certains événements ont fait qu'elle a un peu ouvert les yeux face à tout ça. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ça répond à vos questionnements. Sur cette longue note d'auteur, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. On se retrouve en bas. **

**CHAPITRE 3 **

Après ma rencontre avec Peeta, je me promène en ville sans avoir rien à faire, juste pour éviter de retourner chez moi. Si je suis seule, sans rien à faire, je vais réfléchir. Et réfléchir serait une très mauvaise chose pour moi en ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, comme l'après-midi touche à sa fin, je décide de rejoindre Prim chez le docteur Lamarie. Elle va terminer sa journée dans moins d'une heure et nous pourrons rentrer ensemble à la maison. De toute façon, j'aime bien traîner dans la salle d'attente du docteur, j'y apprends toujours des tas de choses intéressantes !

Martha doit être la pire commère du district : elle est toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe, autant en ville qu'à la veine. C'est même elle qui m'a appris les fiançailles de Gale. En ce moment, elle a toujours des tas d'histoires à me raconter. C'est une période difficile pour notre district : les mines ne donnent pas assez de charbon, nous manquons de travailleurs, même ceux qui habitent en ville en sentant les effets… les gens sont encore plus pauvres que par le passé. Ils ont faim, ils sont en colère.

Le district 12 n'est plus l'endroit relativement paisible qu'il a déjà été depuis quelques mois. Presque chaque jour, nous sommes les témoins impuissants de vols, de destructions de biens et même de meurtres de la part des habitants. Et bien sûr, le Capitole et ses Pacificateurs n'ont pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Les prisons n'ont jamais été aussi pleines… les châtiments corporels sont devenus chose courante… et il y a même eu quelques pendaisons pour les cas plus graves.

C'était déjà arrivé, il y a deux ans de cela. Le Capitole avait envoyé des dizaines de Pacificateurs de l'extérieur et le problème avait été réglé en quelques jours. Si la situation continue à dégénérer, c'est ce qui va arriver de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi j'essaie de nous tenir à l'écart de tout ça. Notre petite maison est isolée, plus proche de la forêt que des autres maisons de la Veine. Autant que je le peux, je ne me mêle pas aux gens. Je veux continuer à vivre tranquille avec ma petite sœur, aussi longtemps que je le pourrai.

-Ah ! Katniss ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? me demande le docteur lorsqu'il vient m'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour docteur. Je peux attendre Primrose ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Entre. Tu sais que nous aimons t'avoir ici. Martha ! Katniss est ici !

La femme du docteur nous rejoint, un sourire aux lèvres. C'est toujours ainsi qu'elle m'accueille. Le doc et elle sont dans la cinquantaine, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à avoir des enfants. Je crois que Martha nous a pris sous son aile, Prim et moi, parce que nous sommes maintenant orphelines. Je n'aime pas vraiment être traitée comme une enfant, être chouchouté sous prétexte que je suis orpheline. Je peux prendre soin de moi… et de ma petite sœur aussi. Mais avec Martha, c'est différent. J'ai appris à aimer ses attentions, à apprécier d'être traitée avec autant d'égard. Comme ma mère aurait dû le faire lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

-Entre mon chaton ! Entre ! Je ne t'offrirai pas un thé, il fait bien trop chaud pour ça, mais voudrais-tu un bon verre de limonade ? Et des biscuits, bien entendu ! Je les ai faits ce matin !

-Avec plaisir madame Lamarie.

Je m'assois dans le hall d'entrée qui fait office de salle d'attente. Il y a trois chaises alignées au mur et l'une d'elle est occupée par un garçon qui ne semble pas plus âgé que moi. C'est un ami de Peeta, j'en suis certaine, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom. Odgen ou Allan peut-être… Peeta me parlait de lui souvent. Avant.

Il a les cheveux bruns, un peu trop longs, et un visage mince. Il me fait un sourire et deux petites fossettes se creusent sur ses joues. J'espère qu'il n'entamera pas la conversation… je ne saurais pas du tout quoi lui dire.

-Katniss Everdeen.

Raté. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il entame la conversation.

-Bonjour.

Je l'ai dit de mon ton le plus froid, espérant qu'il en restera là. Mais c'est raté encore une fois.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'espère faire ta connaissance ! Officiellement j'entends !

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien, disons que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mon visage rougir. Ainsi donc, Peeta lui a parlé de moi. Je me sens stupidement heureuse d'apprendre ça, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être.

-En bien j'espère.

Le garçon dont j'ignore toujours le nom éclate de rire, comme si je venais de raconter une bonne blague. J'attends patiemment, avec juste un petit claquement de langue agacé, qu'il reprenne son sérieux et réponde à mon affirmation.

-J'ai entendu tant d'éloges à ton sujet, que je crois que je suis amoureux moi aussi !

Cette fois, mon visage devient d'un rouge prononcé. Son sourire devient encore plus grand, révélant une rangée de dents pas très droites. Il me fait un clin d'œil joueur, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il blague ou non.

-Je… je…

Avant que j'aie pu trouver une réplique intelligente, madame Lamarie revient dans la pièce en portant un plateau.

-Owen ! J'espère que tu n'importunes pas Katniss ! lance-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

-Non ! Pourquoi m'accuse-t-on toujours d'importuner les demoiselles ?

-Parce que nous te connaissons bien mon chou ! Katniss, quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, n'en croit pas un mot ! Ce garçon est le plus grand embobineur du district 12 ! Un jour, il a fait courir Alphonse jusque chez lui, disant que son père se mourrait… et c'était faux ! Il voulait seulement nous éloigner de la maison pour nous voler tous nos bonbons !

Elle me tend mon verre de limonade et je la remercie.

-J'avais 8 ans ma tante ! On pourrait croire que tu me pardonnerais cette histoire un jour ! Et puis, c'est Peeta qui avait eu l'idée… mais personne ne veut jamais le croire quand lui fait des bêtises !

-Parce que ce garçon est un amour.

-Hey ! C'est moi ton neveu je te rappelle ! Tu es supposé m'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel !

-Mais c'est le cas chéri. Sinon, tu n'aurais plus le droit de mettre un pied ici depuis longtemps déjà ! Et maintenant, va voir ton oncle. Je crois qu'il est prêt à te recevoir.

Owen pousse un soupir dramatique et je fais semblant de prendre une gorgée de limonade pour cacher mon amusement.

-Katniss. J'espère que l'on va se revoir bientôt.

-Heu… oui, oui. Bien sûr. Enfin… peut-être.

Je me tais avant de bafouiller encore plus et Owen entre dans le cabinet du docteur sur un rire. Je sens le regard bienveillant de Martha sur moi.

-Ne laisse pas Owen te perturber mon chaton. Il adore rendre les gens mal à l'aise… surtout les belles jeunes filles. Il n'a jamais su se comporter avec elles.

-Hum… c'est... alors c'est votre neveu ?

-Pas tout à fait. Son père est mon oncle, mais vu notre différence d'âge, je lui ai demandé de m'appeler ma tante.

-Et vous connaissez Peeta ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de demander cela ? C'est la deuxième personne que j'interroge à son propos aujourd'hui ! Autant sortir avec une pancarte où j'aurais écrit : je suis attirée par Peeta Mellark. Moins subtile que ça, ce serait difficile à faire !

-Oh oui ! Tous les deux sont tout le temps ensemble depuis qu'ils sont entrés à l'école !

Elle a un petit rire, se rappelant sûrement un bon souvenir.

-Tu sais qu'il voulait se marier avec toi lorsqu'il était petit ?

-Qui ça ? Owen ? demandé-je, surprise.

-Non, non. Peeta. C'est ce qu'il a dit la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, quand je lui ai demandé s'il allait devenir boulanger lorsqu'il serait grand ! Il m'a dit : « Non. Quand je serai grand, je serai le mari de Katniss Everdeen. » Et pendant des années, il n'en a pas démordu. C'était tellement mignon !

-Heu… sûrement, oui. C'est plutôt… drôle, dis-je alors que je ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans.

Peeta s'intéressait vraiment à moi à cet âge ? Il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'observait depuis longtemps, mais j'ai cru qu'il parlait en terme de mois, pas d'années. Ça me paraît impossible qu'il ait eu des sentiments pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Il est beau, drôle et sûr de lui. Il n'aurait pas attendu autant de temps pour m'aborder si ça avait été le cas.

-Parfois, je me demande s'il ne t'attend pas encore. Un beau jeune homme comme lui, venant d'une bonne famille, on pourrait croire qu'il serait déjà engagé, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit Martha, insensible à mon trouble.

-Mais… heu… il a une petite amie. Non ? demandé-je, me souvenant de ses paroles lorsqu'il était venu à la maison.

-Et bien, s'il en a une, il la cache bien !

Elle a un petit rire, puis hausse les épaules.

-Mais c'est possible. Peeta est si discret sur sa vie privée. Un peu comme toi, chaton. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu avec une fille.

Oui, nous étions tellement discrets que personne n'avait su, à part Gale et sûrement quelques amis de Peeta, que nous nous… et bien… fréquentions, si je pouvais dire ça comme ça.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le docteur, Owen et Prim entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Ma sœur se figea en me voyant, mais elle n'avait pas l'air aussi heureuse que je l'espérais.

-Kat ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'attends.

Comme d'habitude, ai-je envie d'ajouter. Qu'est-ce qui est si surprenant là-dedans ?

-Pour que nous retournions ensemble à la maison.

-Je… j'ai quelque chose ce soir : j'ai été invité à une… soirée. Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours.

-Vraiment ?

Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais il faut dire que je suis un peu ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Owen passe un bras autour des épaules de Prim, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle a été invité à la soirée la plus chouette de tout le district 12 : la mienne ! Tu peux venir aussi si tu en as envie Katniss. On accepte tous ceux qui ont envie de s'amuser et Peeta serait plus que ravi de te voir !

Il éclate d'un rire moqueur, puis il sort en lançant un aurevoir sonore. Je remercie Martha et le docteur pour leur hospitalité, de façon peut-être un peu brusque et je passe la porte sans vérifier que Prim me suit. Ma petite sœur me rejoint après quelques minutes, l'air franchement mal à l'aise.

-Katniss…

-Depuis quand es-tu amie avec ces gens-là ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et prend ce petit air buté que j'ai appris à connaître. Même si Prim est douceur et tendresse, elle est aussi capable de se battre lorsque quelque chose lui tient vraiment à cœur.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu dis « ces gens-là ». Owen est mon ami. Il m'a invité à une fête. Je vais y aller parce que j'en ai envie.

J'aurais envie de répliquer qu'Owen est un jeune de la ville, mais je sais que Prim le prendrait mal. Alors je trouve un autre argument qui pourra peut-être la toucher.

-La ville n'est pas un endroit sûr en ce moment, petit canard. Je refuse que tu reviennes seule à la maison après le coucher du soleil.

-Je ne serai pas seule Kat, quelqu'un m'accompagne.

-Qui donc ?

Si elle me répond Peeta… je crois que je vais à la boulangerie et je lui lance une flèche dans les fesses pour m'avoir menti ! Bon, je n'ai pas mon arc avec moi, mais c'est juste un détail. Je trouverai bien une autre torture suffisamment souffrante pour lui ! Et dire qu'il s'est moqué de moi parce que je croyais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ! Dire que je l'ai cru ! Quel menteur ! Il avait l'air tellement sincère ! Je ne peux pas croire que je me sois laissée…

-Rory.

-Rory ? répété-je, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

-Rory Hawthorn.

Prim et Rory ? Ma petite sœur et le petit frère de Gale ?

-Depuis quand sors-tu avec Rory ?

-Je ne sors pas avec lui, répond Prim en rougissant. Enfin… c'est notre premier rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, il doit me rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre, alors…

Prim me jette un regard sans équivoque, n'osant pas me demander de partir. Mon petit canard. Toujours trop gentille. Et pour une fois, je vais m'en servir contre elle.

-Je peux attendre avec toi ? Je ne veux pas jouer au chaperon et je vous laisserai tranquille aussitôt arrivé là-bas, mais j'ignore où vit Owen.

Je vois le choc se dessiner sur le visage de ma sœur lorsqu'elle comprend la signification de mes paroles.

-Tu… tu vas venir avec nous ?

-J'ai été invité.

-Mais… tu vas venir… à une fête donnée par des gens de la ville ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu ne t'es jamais bien entendu avec eux et…

-Il est temps de changer ça.

Prim secoue la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai dit ça moi aussi. Mais je suis bien consciente que si j'y vais, ce n'est pas pour mon petit canard. Ni pour Owen.

Et à la simple idée de _le_ revoir, mon cœur fait de drôles de bonds dans ma poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je vais accepter une invitation de Peeta Mellark.

_**5 ans plus tôt… **_

_-J'ai dit non Peeta. _

_Je me redresse et m'éloigne un peu de lui, agacée qu'il insiste autant. Habituellement, il accepte mes refus sans broncher, mais aujourd'hui, il ne cesse de me harceler. Et j'en ai assez. _

_Peeta s'assoit à son tour et les bras appuyés contre ses genoux, il me fixe sans dire un mot alors que je me lève et que je retire les brins d'herbes collés sur mes vêtements. Son silence est encore plus lourd à supporter que ses supplications… et ses yeux semblent si triste. Je pousse un soupir et m'approche de lui. _

_-Peeta, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. _

_Il relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien._

_-Je croyais que peut-être… les choses avaient changées… _

_Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir, mais j'ai été claire avec lui dès le début. Il est mon ami, rien de plus. Et s'il ne peut s'en contenter… non. Il doit s'en contenter. Il n'y a pas d'autres options. _

_-J'aime les choses telles qu'elles sont. _

_-C'est seulement une soirée, princesse. Juste une soirée. _

_-Mais ce sont tes amis ! Pas les miens ! _

_Peeta se met à genoux et il passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, tentant de prendre un air furieux, mais je n'y arrive jamais lorsqu'il me tient contre lui ainsi. Il dépose son menton sur mon ventre, sans jamais lâcher mon regard. _

_-Oui, ce sont mes amis. Et j'ai envie qu'ils fassent ta connaissance, dit-il d'une voix douce, avec son maudit sourire auquel je ne peux résister. _

_-Si on y va ensemble, ils vont croire que je suis ta petite amie. _

_-Et ce serait si terrible ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. _

_Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser doucement. _

_-Tu sais que… _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, oui, tu me l'as dit une centaine de fois. _

_Peeta lève les yeux au ciel, avec un air amusé, puis il se met debout, face à moi. _

_-Parce que parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas très clair pour toi. _

_-Oh ! Mais ça l'est. Crois-moi, princesse. Seulement… _

_Il passe de nouveau son bras autour de ma taille et son autre main va jouer dans mes cheveux qu'il a détachés un peu plus tôt. _

_-Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi. Tu me laisses te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me permets de jouer dans tes cheveux. Tu me prends la main. _

_-Où veux-tu en venir ? _

_-Même si tu agis comme une petite amie, toi et moi savons de quoi il retourne. Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait que mes amis pensent que nous sortons ensemble. Tant que toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas… _

_Il hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'a vraiment pas d'importance. Mais ça en a pour moi. Être présenté à ses amis rendrait tout ça beaucoup trop officiel. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'aime les choses exactement comme elles sont présentement. _

_Peeta resserre sa prise sur moi, sa main qui était dans mes cheveux glisse sur ma nuque et il se penche vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle. _

_-Je t'en prie. Fais ça pour moi, Katniss. C'est juste une soirée, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. _

_Je frissonne, mais pas à cause du froid de cette journée d'automne. _

_-Tu sais te montrer convainquant, répondis-je sur le même ton. Mais c'est toujours non. _

_Puis, pour adoucir un peu mon refus, je dépose un baiser sonore sur sa joue. C'est la première fois que je le fais et Peeta semble sous le choc. Moi, j'ai un sourire qui doit s'étirer jusqu'à mes oreilles et mon visage me chauffe dangereusement. Je m'éloigne un peu, marchant de reculons vers chez moi. _

_-Alors on se voit demain à la même heure ? _

_Peeta me fait un doux sourire, ce sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. _

_-Comme tous les jours princesse. Comme tous les jours. _

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez. Et pour ceux et celles qui lisent oui je le veux , j'ai retrouvé mes chapitres perdus ! Yeah ! je poste ce chapitre et je me remets tout de suite à l'écriture du prochain chapitre que j'espère terminer avant la fin de la semaine. À bientôt. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais : la plupart d'entre vous attendent le chapitre de Oui je le veux. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'écrire seulement voilà : comble de malchance, la semaine j'ai perdu la clé usb sur laquelle j'avais enregistré mes chapitres perdus. J'attends donc de récupérer mon ordinateur qui était mort et a maintenant ressuscité pour pouvoir m'y remettre ! Donc, en attendant, je vous ai écrit ce petit chapitre. Quoiqu'il est un peu plus long que les autres. **

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre même si encore une fois, Peeta n'est pas vraiment présent. Mais promis, je me rattrape au prochain ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 4 **

Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur à l'instant même où nous mettons les pieds chez Owen. J'ignore à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à ça. Owen a parlé d'une fête alors j'ai cru que tous les jeunes de la Ville seraient présents. J'avais imaginé quelque chose qui ressemblerait à nos fêtes à la Veine, mais en plus débridé, parce que nous, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour acheter de l'alcool.

Je pensais me fondre dans la masse, passer inaperçue. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas plus d'une dizaine de personnes réunis dans l'arrière-cour de la petite maison. Je m'agite, mal à l'aise, sous les regards qui nous fixent tous les trois. Je recule d'un pas presque malgré moi. D'accord, mon petit canard avait raison : c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Si je ne craignais pas d'avoir l'air d'une lâche, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou et je retournerais me terrer chez moi.

-Ça va aller Kat, murmure Prim avec son sourire bienveillant. Ils sont très gentils, tu vas voir.

De l'autre côté de ma sœur, Rory faisait face au même doute que moi.

-Heu… Prim… tu es certaine que je suis le bienvenu ?

Ma petite sœur lève les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui ! Allez, venez tous les deux ! Cessez de faire les poules mouillées !

Primrose nous envoie un regard de défi, puis elle s'approche du petit groupe qui nous fixe toujours. J'échange un coup d'œil avec Rory qui hausse les épaules et je suis ma sœur d'un pas traînant.

-Salut vous tous ! Vous connaissez Rory Hawthorn et bien sûr, ma sœur Katniss ?

Ils nous saluent avec différent degré de joie. Certains me semblent carrément hostiles. Et ni Owen ni Peeta ne sont là. Prim nous présente tout le monde, défilant les noms à une telle vitesse que je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je reconnais une fille qui était dans la même classe que moi, Violette je crois, et qui ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance, une autre un peu plus âgée dont la mère, madame Leroy, tient la boutique de tissu, un gars qui est sorti quelques temps avec Delly Cartwrigth, non pas que je m'intéresse à ce genre de ragot, et… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Jinny, une fille de la Veine qui est sortie de l'école la même année que Gale.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande-t-elle, aussi surprise que moi de me trouver là.

-Heu… Owen m'a invité.

-Vraiment ?

Elle semble si étonnée que c'en est presque insultant.

-Non, mais j'aime bien m'inviter dans des fêtes où on ne veut pas de moi !

Jinny me fait un petit sourire désolé.

-C'était stupide comme question ! Viens, assieds-toi avec moi ! Tu dois être un peu mal à l'aise avec tous ces gens que tu ne connais pas vraiment…

Comme ma sœur semble en pleine discussion avec la fille de la marchande de tissu et quelques autres amis, j'accepte l'offre de Jinny et je m'assois directement sur le gazon.

-Alors… est-ce que leurs fêtes ressemblent toujours à ça ?

Jinny éclate de rire.

-Bien différent de ce qu'on fait à la Veine, non ? Mais ce soir, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête : plutôt une réunion entre amis. On se réunit chaque semaine, parfois pour jouer aux cartes, parfois pour faire une partie de ballon. Et certains jours, quand il fait vraiment chaud, on va se baigner dans le petit ruisseau, pas très loin d'ici.

Cartes… ballon… rien dans quoi je suis vraiment douée. Bon, ça me fera une bonne excuse pour retourner chez moi.

-Et Owen ? Où est-il ? demandé-je en espérant apprendre aussi où se trouvait Peeta.

-À l'intérieur. Lui et Peeta préparent les en-cas. Ils devraient sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Nous restons silencieuses après cela. J'observe les interactions des autres personnes présentes. Rory et Prim me semblent loin de deux jeunes lors de leur premier rendez-vous… n'ont pas que j'y connaisse quelque chose, mais ils agissent comme deux amis, sans plus. Ma petite sœur s'entend très bien avec la fille de la marchande de tissu. Il faudra que j'apprenne son nom. Une autre fille, Violette, ne cessent de jeter des regards hostiles vers nous et je me demande s'ils sont destinés à Jinny ou à moi. Je fronce les sourcils et lui fais mes yeux les plus menaçants. Son visage pâlit et elle détourne enfin la tête.

Jinny éclate de rire.

-Tu lui as fichu la trouille, je pense !

-Elle l'a cherché, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Oh ! Ce n'était pas un reproche ! Au contraire, mais ce n'est pas contre toi qu'elle en a : Violette me déteste. Laurie aussi d'ailleurs. Elles disent qu'une fille de la Veine n'a pas le droit de débarquer et de leur voler un bon parti comme Peeta !

Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment dit ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ?

-Tu… sors… avec Peeta ?

Je tente d'avoir l'air de la fille désintéressée, mais la question a du mal à franchir mes lèvres. Jinny l'a sûrement senti parce qu'elle m'observe, l'air un peu perturbé.

-Non.

Mon monde se remet à tourner dans le bon sens. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Enfin… pas vraiment. On s'amuse un peu, c'est tout.

Je serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau, prenant de grandes inspirations pour garder mon calme. Cette fille… cette fille _s'amuse_ avec Peeta. Est-ce qu'il l'embrasse avec la même passion que lorsqu'il m'embrassait ? Est-ce qu'il la touche avec la même tendresse que lorsqu'il me touchait ? Je me souviens parfaitement de son regard sur moi… de cette lueur d'adoration dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il me fixait…et surtout, je me souviens de tout ce que cela me faisait ressentir, quand il me regardait, quand il me touchait. Quand il m'embrassait surtout. Comme si cette sensation s'était écrite dans ma chair, dès la première fois où ses lèvres ont touchées les miennes.

_**5 ans plus tôt **_

_Assise à la table de la cuisine, le visage dans les mains, je me sens déprimée. Il pleut dehors. Et pas qu'une petite averse : plutôt du genre qui vous laisse tremper en quelques secondes. Cela voulait dire que je ne pourrais pas rejoindre Peeta aujourd'hui. Comme je n'ai pas pu y aller hier et le jour d'avant pour les mêmes raisons. Je déteste l'automne ! J'ai vu Peeta au début de la semaine, mais il me manque déjà ! Je suis pathétique._

_Avec un gémissement, je laisse ma tête tomber sur la table. _

_-Katniss, trouve donc quelque chose pour t'occuper ma chérie, dit ma mère d'une voix douce. Je sais que tu détestes être prise à l'intérieur, mais il y a bien quelque chose que tu as envie de faire ! _

_Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et je me dérobe, mais moins violemment qu'auparavant. Je ne lui en veux plus autant maintenant. _

_-Veux-tu m'aider à préparer le repas ? _

_-Non merci. Je vais dans ma chambre. _

_Je me rends dans la petite pièce que je partage avec ma sœur et je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Prim s'amuse avec Buttercup dans le salon tout en lisant un livre usé jusqu'à la corne. Ma mère est occupée, comme toujours. Et moi, je n'ai rien à faire. Ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour de Peeta depuis la fin des cours, il y a plusieurs mois de ça déjà. _

_Je devrais en être horrifiée. Ce n'est pas le cas. _

_Un coup à ma fenêtre me fait sursauter. Je me lève, méfiante, mais Peeta me fait un sourire resplendissant et je me détends. Je vais ouvrir le volet. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il pleut ! _

_-Je sais bien, princesse, mais j'en ai assez de cette pluie ! J'ai envie d'être avec toi ! Allez, viens ! _

_Il porte un imperméable jaune et des bottes de pluie, mais le capuchon de son manteau est tombé et ses cheveux lui colle au visage. _

_-Je ne peux pas, dis-je, tentant de ne pas laisser voir ma déception. Je n'ai rien pour me protéger de la pluie… et je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade ! _

_Peeta lève alors ses mains dans les airs et je vois qu'il tient un autre imperméable et des bottes. _

_-C'est à ma mère… ça va sûrement être un peu grand, mais… _

_Je m'en empare avidement, tout sourire. _

_-Je te rejoins dehors. _

_Je me penche par-dessus la fenêtre pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. C'est notre façon habituelle de nous saluer maintenant et je le fais aussi souvent que je le peux sans que ça semble suspect. J'aime sentir la barbe de Peeta piquer mes lèvres, j'aime inspirer son odeur de cannelle et de pain frais, j'aime sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser à son tour. _

_Lorsque je me recule, mon cœur fait de drôles de bonds dans ma poitrine. _

_-À tout de suite, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre pour ne pas lui laisser voir mon trouble. _

_Je m'habille rapidement, puis je déboule dans ce qui nous sert de cuisine, criant à ma mère que je sors prendre l'air et sans attendre de réponse, je vais rejoindre Peeta qui m'attend devant la maison. _

_Je m'élance vers lui en riant et il m'attrape dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui en me disant que je lui ai manqué. Je me sens rougir, mais ne répond pas, incapable de lui dire à quel point sa présence est devenue primordiale dans ma vie. Peeta ne s'offusque pas de mon silence : je crois qu'il s'y est fait maintenant. _

_-Tu viens ? demande-t-il avec un petit coup de tête vers notre lieu de rencontre habituel. _

_J'acquise et nous nous dirigeons vers « notre » arbre, un immense chêne qui se trouve juste de l'autre côté de la clôture, au bord de la forêt. Pas très loin de l'endroit où Gale et moi nous retrouvions avant qu'il ne commence son travail à la mine. En chemin, Peeta s'amuse à sauter dans les flaques de boue, ce qui le fait rire aux éclats. Quel enfant ! _

_-Oh ! Allez princesse ! Lâche-toi pour une fois ! C'est amusant, tu vas voir ! _

_Je lève les yeux au ciel, croise les bras sur ma poitrine, et me contente de marcher normalement à côté de lui. Mais Peeta continue de sauter dans la boue, juste à côté de moi, m'éclaboussant délibérément. _

_-Arrête ! Arrête je te dis ! _

_Il le fait encore une fois, avec un regard de défi, et cette fois, c'en est trop : je saute moi aussi à pieds joints dans la boue, peut-être un peu trop fort parce que Peeta et moi nous retrouvons encore plus trempés et dégoûtants. Nous échangeons un regard, puis éclatons de rire ensemble. _

_Il reprend ma main dans la sienne et c'est aux pas de course qu'il me traîne jusque sous notre arbre. Je m'y appuie, le souffle court, et Peeta se place face à moi, une main appuyée sur l'écorce à côté de mon visage. _

_Son regard intense me fixe alors qu'un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Une douce chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Il m'observe, me contemple comme si j'étais un trésor précieux… comme mon père regardait ma mère… comme un homme regard une femme qu'il désire. La température de mon corps augmente encore. Et je ressens comme une vague, un élan qui me pousse vers Peeta. Je voudrais me jeter à son cou et plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Je baisse la tête, regardant le sol. _

_-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, marmonné-je, gênée par mes propres pensées. _

_-Te regarder comment Katniss ? demande-t-il dans un murmure. _

_J'hausse les épaules, ne trouvant pas les mots pour l'expliquer. _

_-Comme si tu étais la plus belle fille que j'ai vu de ma vie ? Comme si j'étais follement amoureux de toi ? Comme si j'avais une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser, là, maintenant? _

_Mon souffle s'accélère, mon visage s'embrase. Je le cache entre mes mains pour ne pas que Peeta y lise ce que je ressens. _

_-Je suis désolée. _

_-Pourquoi ça ? _

_Peeta attrape mes poignets et m'oblige à sortir de ma cachette. Il se penche un peu pour capturer mon regard. _

_-Parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ? Parce que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? Parce que je ne suis pas le plus beau gars que tu aies vu de… quoique ça, j'en doute, vu que je suis plus que pas mal ! _

_Sa réplique me tire un petit rire qui le fait sourire. Mais il retrouve rapidement son sérieux. Il libère un de mes poignets et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts. _

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Katniss. J'ai accepté d'être ton ami en toute connaissance de cause. Comme tu as accepté d'être la mienne en connaissant mes sentiments pour toi. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas arriver à les cacher mieux que ça. Je suis désolé que ça te rende mal à l'aise. _

_Je secoue la tête, parce qu'il n'y ait pas du tout. _

_-Ça ne me rend pas mal à l'aise, réussis-je à dire, la gorge serrée par l'émotion._

_-Ah non ? _

_Peeta se penche vers moi, si près que son nez touche le mien. La chaleur devient un brasier. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Peeta est proche, si délicieusement proche… _

_-Ça me fait penser à des choses… des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser… _

_-Comme quoi ? _

_Peeta caresse mon visage avec le bout de son nez, puis il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, très près de mes lèvres, et il fait la même chose de l'autre côté. _

_-J'aime les choses telles qu'elles sont, murmuré-je, en cherchant la force en moi de le repousser. Je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait changer ça. Je ne veux rien faire qui… qui pourrait te faire du mal. _

_Les mains de Peeta se posent sur ma taille et il rapproche son corps du mien. Mes membres ne m'obéissent plus : mes bras passent autour de son cou, mon corps se tend vers le sien, recherchant le contact. _

_-Je suis un grand garçon, laisse-moi m'occuper de moi-même. _

_Peeta pose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux me sondent. Je frisonne. _

_-Je vais t'embrasser maintenant princesse. Si tu n'en as pas envie, c'est le moment où jamais de m'arrêter… _

_Il attend une seconde, mais comme je ne réagis pas, son visage se rapproche du mien, lentement, me laissant tout le temps de changer d'avis, de le repousser. J'en suis incapable. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends… _

_Je sens un doux effleurement contre mes lèvres, un baiser tendre, mais si rapide que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le ressentir. Je gémis de mécontentement, de désir, je ne sais plus… et comme si Peeta n'attendait que ce signal, sa bouche s'empare de la mienne avec passion. _

_Nos lèvres bougent ensemble, un peu maladroites parfois, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel de ma vie. Le corps de Peeta se colle un peu plus au mien, me coinçant entre l'arbre et lui. Je ne me sens pas prisonnière. Au contraire. Je déplace mes mains pour les placer autour de sa taille et je le pousse un peu plus vers moi. Je voudrais qu'il se fonde en moi…. et ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que lui. _

_À ce moment précis, il n'y a plus aucun doute dans mon esprit : il est à moi. Et je suis à lui. C'est nous deux ensemble. Il ne peut en être autrement. _

Je le pensais vraiment à cette époque. Ou plutôt, je l'ai pensé pendant ces quelques instants. Et peut-être à quelques reprises par la suite. Je me trompais bien sûr. Peeta ne m'appartient pas. Maintenant, il donne son corps, son amour, à une autre fille. Il la prend, la possède comme si elle lui appartenait. Et qu'il lui appartenait.

Je la déteste. Je le déteste. Je les hais tous les deux. Il faut que je parte d'ici, tout de suite !

-J'ai… j'ai oublié que… je dois retourner chez moi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire…

Je me relève à l'instant même où la porte arrière de la maison s'ouvre sur Owen. Il sort un plateau plein de muffins et de petits pains qui sentent délicieusement bon dans les mains.

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'avez pas commencé le jeu ?

-Non ! On a faim avant !

-Tu as toujours faim Thomas !

Celui-ci se contente de sourire et ça fait rire tout le monde. Sauf moi.

-Et ben, servez-vous !

Owen va déposer le plateau sur la table de pique-nique et bientôt, tous les autres se retrouvent autour, discutant, mangeant et riant. C'est le moment où jamais de partir en toute discrétion.

-Peeta est à l'intérieur si tu veux le voir, me souffle une voix à l'oreille.

Je sursaute : je n'avais même pas entendu Owen s'approcher de moi. Je me retourne d'un coup sec pour me retrouver face à son visage souriant.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu allais venir : j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'amour !

Il me fait un clin d'œil entendu. Quel idiot !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Je voulais seulement accompagner ma petite sœur pour m'assurer que cette soirée était convenable.

-Prim est parfaitement en sécurité avec moi, dit-il avec un air insulté. Je veille sur elle comme si elle était ma propre sœur… une très jolie petite sœur…

-Et c'est supposé me rassurer ?

Owen hausse les épaules avec un petit rire. Rien ne semble jamais l'atteindre. Je comprends soudain pourquoi Peeta et lui sont meilleurs amis. Tous les deux si joyeux, souriants et taquins. Ils doivent être infernaux ensemble !

-Si tu me promets de bien veiller sur ma sœur ce soir… alors je vais retourner chez moi !

-Déjà ? J'en connais un qui va être déçu !

-Il n'aura qu'à se consoler dans les bras de Jinny, craché-je d'une voix furieuse, avant même d'avoir pu penser à faire tourner ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.

-Oh ! Heu… ouais. Tu as entendu parler de ça…

-Peu importe. Je m'en fiche ! Il fait ce qu'il veut : nous deux, c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je recule de quelques pas, espérant qu'Owen ne me retiendra pas.

-Hum… merci pour… heu… l'invitation. Assure-toi que Prim ne rentre pas seule, d'accord?

Puis je tourne les talons et je m'éloigne à grands pas.

C'était une mauvaise idée. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde. Je me demande même ce que Prim leur trouve. Pourquoi traîne-t-elle avec ces gens ? Ce sont des idiots qui ne pensent qu'à s'amuser. Des égoïstes qui se fichent du mal qu'ils font autour d'eux.

-Katniss ! Katniss, attends !

Non. Pas lui. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Pas maintenant. Je serre les dents et accélère le pas.

-KATNISS !

Je m'éloigne aux pas de course maintenant. Peeta est rapide, mais je le suis d'avantage, même les yeux plein de larmes. Il crie mon nom encore, semblant de plus en plus paniqué. Peu importe : il finira bien par se lasser. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais arriver chez moi avant lui et je vais m'enfermer à double tour. Je le menacerai de l'arc que je cache dans la garde-robe de l'entrée s'il le faut, pour le faire partir !

C'était mon plan, mais je me fige soudain, à quelques rues de la maison du Maire.

Des Pacificateurs.

Partout dans les rues, des Pacificateurs. Ils courent vers le centre de la ville, vers l'hôtel de ville et la maison du Madge, leurs armes brandies devant eux. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave.

L'un d'eux m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi. Je n'ai pas peur : c'est Darius. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tous les deux, je le considère presque comme un ami.

-Darius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fiche le camp d'ici Katniss, murmure-t-il d'une voix pressante. C'est dangereux ! Si quelqu'un te remarque…

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que Madge va bien ?

Un bras entour ma taille et me ramène contre un corps chaud et ferme. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit : je reconnais sa façon de m'étreindre, même s'il y a des années maintenant qu'il ne m'a pas tenu ainsi.

-Peet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? Vous devez foutre le camp d'ici vieux !

-Je sais ! Va rejoindre les tiens : je l'emmène ! dit Peeta en tirant sur ma taille pour m'éloigner de Darius.

-Attendez que les choses se calment avant de revenir dans les rues, nous conseille le Pacificateur. Et assure-toi qu'elle ne retourne pas seule chez elle !

-Je le ferai.

Puis Peeta m'entraîne avec lui, son bras toujours autour de ma taille, alors que je reste muette de stupeur, pas certaine de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? êtes-vous furieuses contre Peeta parce qu'il fréquente une autre fille ? et avez-vous remarqué que j'ai repris à peu près les mêmes personnages secondaires que dans Oui je le veux ? lol c'est complètement voulu, j'ai beaucoup écrit avec eux et maintenant, il est difficile pour moins d'imaginer d'autres amis à Peeta. **

**Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


End file.
